Never Say Goodbye
by rikalynch
Summary: The day Kurt swore to never say goodbye, and the day he did. Loosely based off of a quote from Peter Pan: "Never say goodbye, because saying goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting."


**I don't own Glee. Shucks.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Never say goodbye, because saying goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting.<em>**

* * *

><p>"<em>Mommy?" An eight-year-old Kurt looked up to his mother. He was a spitting image of her, he had her face and she had a feeling he would have her build too—slender with a slight curve. <em>

"_Yeah?" She asked, her hand hovering over the light switch. _

"_What does goodbye mean?" Kurt asked, sitting up underneath his covers. Elizabeth smiled at her son and sat next to him on his bed. _

"_It means saying bye-bye to someone for a really long time," she explained. "Remember when you said goodbye to Gramma last year?"_

"_Oh," Kurt said, not really recalling her funeral but remembering all the adults there in tears, as he was held in his mom's arms in confusion. _

"_Goodnight, sweetheart," Elizabeth said, kissing him on the forehead. "I'll see you in the morning."_

"_Goodbye, mommy," Kurt said, snuggling back into his pillows. He had said goodbye because his mother was working at six and wouldn't be there when Kurt woke up, not knowing that that would be the day she died. _

_He never saw her again._

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were snuggled up against each other on Kurt's bed, watching their favourite Disney movies, singing along to the songs lazily, stealing soft, chasté kisses every now and then. After they had watched enough animation to burn the pictures to the backs of their eyelids, they had made their way to Kurt's backyard to snuggle close under the stars.<p>

"What was your mom like?" Blaine asked quietly, kissing Kurt on the top of his head. Kurt snuggled closer into Blaine's chest and inhaled his scent.

"She was really awesome," Kurt replied. "She used to tuck me in at night, every night except when she was working. She'd tell me stories, but nothing from books. She'd sing to me, and sometimes I would sing with her. We played piano together a lot, too. I just liked being around her, I was always at her side." He clenched his eyes shut, and continued. "But I still remember the last time I saw her, clear as day. I learned what _goodbye_ meant, and then I said it to her, thinking it was just because she had to work early in the morning. I never saw her after that though. I never got to truly say goodbye. S-She... She was involved in a shooting, a hold-up of the store she worked at. I still hate the people who did it. Shot her right in the face," Kurt whispered, venom leaking in his voice. "We had to have a closed casket funeral because it was so _mangled._"

Blaine closed his eyes, wishing he had never asked the question. Kurt was crying now, his hot tears leaking onto Blaine's chest and soaking through the material. Blaine clenched Kurt closer to him, rubbing circles into his back.

"She would have loved you," Kurt whispered. "Just as much as I do. You're kind and sweet, you know how to take care of me and you actually listen."

"I love you," Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair.

"I love you too," Kurt replied, snuggling his head onto Blaine's chest and sighing contentedly. They fell asleep like that, and they woke up slightly confused, as well as damp from the fresh morning dew.

* * *

><p>Three months later, Kurt and Blaine were roaming the halls of Dalton during their spare period. They found an empty classroom and sat on the desks, talking about some of their previous arguments. Eventually, this led to a new argument, making Kurt <em>really<em> pissed.

"I think you were being extremely unreasonable though," Kurt whisper-yelled. "You... You can't just _go_ bisexual after being gay for so long."

"I admit, it was a stupid mistake, but—"

"There are no _buts,_ Blaine, you were just jumping at the chance to be _normal._"

"Do you think I want this?" Blaine stood up, gesturing around him. "Do you think I want to be at some prep school with a whole bunch of other preps? No. I want to be back home, with my sister and my mom. I want to be back where I'm _happy._ But I can't freaking do that, Kurt, because I'm _gay._ So yeah, maybe a sense of normality would be nice."

"If you don't want any of this," Kurt said, pointing where Blaine had gestured earlier. "Then why are you here with _me?_" Kurt jabbed his finger into Blaine's chest.

"Are you saying I'm making a _mistake_ being with you?"

"If you're going to continue being an asshole, then yeah," Kurt said, calming down a little bit.

"You're being unreasonable." Blaine frowned.

"You're being _stupid._"

"I-I just want to be normal," Blaine whispered.

"There's no such _thing_ as normal! Don't you get it? You can't be normal if _everyone_ is different! Sure, there's a stereotype of normal, but you can't fill that. You're not straight, Blaine, and as hard as you try, you never will be. Why don't you stop trying to be _normal,_" Kurt jabbed Blaine's chest again, "And start being _you _again?"

"You can't tell me what to do," Blaine said in a hushed tone. Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You're no use." He grabbed his bag and walked to the front of the classroom, stopping in the doorway when Blaine called after him.

"Kurt, wait!" He made a move to grab his bag and chase after the countertenor. "I'm sorry."

"Goodbye, Blaine," Kurt said without turning, walking briskly away from the class, not looking back once.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are the sunglasses and Diet Coke to my CrissColfer!<br>**


End file.
